


The Future Is Now

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Community: hd_fluff, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the hurt in his heart, Harry makes a life-changing decision for both his and Draco's sake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Is Now

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! :D

A particularly nasty dream still lingered in Harry’s mind as he opened his eyes. He sighed as he tried to erase the gory images dancing before his eyes.  Cheerfulness, laughter and presents were obliterated by a flick of a familiar wand attached to a familiar hand.  Blood and body parts were covering him, nearly killing him, until a firm hand pulled him away from danger.  Then he was naked, tied against the wall, hearing a familiar voice whispering filthy things. Another flash and he was lying in a bed, his belly and chest covered with spunk. He looked around, but he was alone. An intense feeling of abandonment took the best of him and cried uncontrollably, knowing that no one would be there to comfort him.

 The whistling of the birds brought him back to reality, not to mention a growing tightness in his cock, his next best favourite body part, which wasn’t hiding in his tight, silk imprisonment anymore.  He still smelled the unique scent on his right hand, bringing back horny memories of the incredible orgasm he brought on himself in a state of drunkenness and unrequited longing.  The cold wind teasing the tip of his prick and familiar warmth enveloping the sensitive head brought him back to the present. He finally realised that he wasn’t alone.  He peeked under the sheets and saw long, blond hair tickling his stomach as his cock appeared and disappeared, plump lips creating wetness on tight, warm flesh.

Harry knew it was unwise to ignore the restlessness of his nightmare and the lingering doubt gnawing inside his heart, but the talented mouth brought him into a state of consuming arousal as tickling sensations started to form at the base of his cock.

“You have tossed off before going to bed.”

Harry blushed furiously.  He had completely forgotten to perform a Cleaning Charm.

“I can still taste your come. It’s delicious.”

The purring voice sent a pleasurable ripple through his cock and the itch became more present. The familiar itch of an impending orgasm. An itch of an untold frustration...

“You know how it turns me on when you touch yourself. Did you come hard? Did you cry out? Please tell me you spurted all over your naked body.”

He had no idea. Most of the time it dribbled out of his cock, but this time he nearly hit his chin. Booze. Horniness. Frustration.

Harry’s blush grew wider. So did his lover’s cocky smile. He didn’t even blink, when Harry’s cock was engulfed again by his warm, wet mouth, his tongue lapping up drops of pre-come, which was leaking from the abused slit.

“D-Draco...” Harry panted, grabbing his pillow in a desperate attempt to suppress his orgasm. It was almost like Draco could read his mind, because his tongue started to pamper his fraenulum with slow, but firm licks.  Draco took advantage of his Achilles’ heel, the bloody bastard.

The itch grew and grew and although he knew what was about to come, it hit Harry like a fit of sneezing, unexpected and surprisingly satisfying. Harry closed his eyes as the contractions devoured his body, a soundless scream leaving his parted lips.  Draco proverbially scratched the intense waves of itchiness, licking and sucking, while thick strands of come covered his lips, his nose, his chin. Harry grabbed his lover and pulled him close, tasting himself on Draco’s experienced organ.

“Fuck me, Draco. Please,” Harry panted, his arousal diminished a bit, but still present as a raging fire. “Fuck me like you’ve never fucked me before. I want to see your arse going up and down. I want to feel your shaft throbbing in my tight arse. Fuck me! Fuck me hard!”

A growl left Draco’s mouth as his fingers travelled towards Harry’s begging hole. Harry stopped him.

“No preparation,” Harry hissed. “I want you to fuck me hard and merciless.”

“But I don’t want to hurt you...”

“I _want_ you to hurt me,” Harry whispered. He wanted to feel the pain. In every pour.

Harry saw the doubt in Draco’s eyes, but he didn’t submit. He wanted it. He pulled Draco in for a hungry, sloppy kiss, persuading him with his eyes filled with lust. And Draco gave in. The pain was almost unbearable when Draco’s engorged cock entered him, but Harry didn’t twitch a muscle. The worried look on Draco’s face rippled through Harry’s core, but he forced a lusty smile, licking his lips in a seductive way.

“I want to feel you for a week,” Harry whispered into his lover’s ear as his tongue travelled over the sensitive earlobe. “I want to feel that stretch nonstop. Like you’re fucking me constantly!”

Draco began to move, in and out of his sore hole. Harry felt Draco’s hands roaming over his warm body, awakening his flaccid cock.

“You’re so fucking tight, Harry.”

He was close.  His hoarse voice betrayed him. Harry loved it when Draco was on the brink. Normally he would drive Draco mad, postponing his orgasm, teasing him until he nearly exploded. Although he enjoyed being thoroughly fucked, he wanted it to be over. His cock thought otherwise as his prostate took quite a pounding. Before he could stop himself, he was crying out as a second orgasm reduced him to a weak pile of flesh, spurting messily against his lover’s chest and belly. Draco lost control and after several brutal thrusts, he emptied himself into Harry’s loosened hole, his come soothing the sore walls.

“Happy birthday, Harry,” Draco said with a low, husky voice, sweat dripping from his forehead as he gently pulled out of Harry.  He felt Draco’s sweaty hair on his shoulder as he cleaned them up with a wave of his wand.

Maybe it was because of the casual tone in which Draco spoke or the two incredible orgasms which had sobered him up, but those words, which he’d heard countless times the other day, cut through him like a blunt kitchen knife.

“Where were you?” Harry kept his voice as steady as possible, though he had to conceal a sob with a well-placed civil cough.

“What’s wrong?”

Fuck!  Draco had always been the observant one of their...their _regular encounters_.

“Ron and Hermione organized a surprise party...as you well know.”

Harry turned his head and felt Draco’s warm breath against his cheek. His face was blushed and his eyes wide with shock.

“I don’t know what you’re talking...”

“Don’t fucking lie to me, Draco!” Harry knew his own temper all too well. He was too far gone to swallow back the hurtful words that were lingering in his mind for quite some time. “I don’t deserve to be treated like that.”

“Aren’t you a bit overdramatic?” There it was. The cold-filled sneer. It made it easier...

“I know Hermione asked you to come,” Harry huffed, disentangling himself from Draco.  “She told me.”

“Backstabbing little bitch,” Draco whispered, avoiding Harry’s icy glare.

“Don’t call her a bitch,” Harry roared, slamming his fist into the wardrobe, digesting the sharp pain in his knuckles. “It’s not about her. It’s about you and me. About us. If that means anything to you.”

“Don’t be daft, Harry,” Draco said sharply, his eyes glistering as the sun found its way into the bedroom. “You know that...”

“What do I know?” Harry shouted, completely consumed by frustration and emotion. “Clearly I know nothing. I thought that you loved me, just the way I love you. I want you to be a part of my life. I don’t want to be put back into the closet. I want to share my friends, my family with you. I want to share my life.”

“Harry, please...”

“I’m tired, Draco.” Harry sighed as he sat down onto the bed. “I’m tired of hiding in the shadows. I’m tired...of your uncertainty.”

“I know...”

“I need time, Draco,” Harry whispered, a sharp pain chastising him with each spoken word. “I don’t know if I can continue opening myself up to a man who refuses to acknowledge his feelings. I love you, Draco. I really do. But I can’t leave myself vulnerable to your rejections. I know you don’t do it on purpose, but like someone once said, it are the ones you love who can hurt you the most.”

Draco stood up and walked to the door. Harry buried his head into his hands, sobbing loudly. Suddenly he felt lips being pressed onto his cheek. He looked up and saw the back of Draco as he made his way out of his house. Out of his life. And it hurt. Like hell...

 

~*~

 

“Harry, you haven’t touched your steak.”

Harry heard a hint of hurt in Mrs Weasley’s voice.  He sighed as he laid down his fork. Probably she was only worried about his bad eating habits, but lately he could only think about how people thought about him. Poor, depressed, scarred boy who once saved the world and now on the brink of developing an eating disorder and being consumed by his fluctuating emotions.  But likely that scenario was only playing in his own head.

“Mum, leave the man be,” Ron said. “He just isn’t hungry.” And without asking, he put his fork into the juicy steak and lifted it to his own plate, his face consumed by hungry greed.

“Honestly, Ronald,” Hermione snapped, glaring at her husband. “Will you stop eating for once? Show a bit compassion to your best friend!”

“He knows that I care,” Ron mumbled  between bites, his face reddening a bit. “We are men. We’re not the sobbing-type.”

“You’re such a cave-man! ” Ginny said, rolling her eyes. She laid her hand on Harry’s and smiled heartily.

“What’s wrong, Harry?” she said softly. “You don’t have to suppress your feelings like that dolt over there.”

 Harry looked at her and he felt tears filling his eyes.  She said nothing, but the warmth she gave him as his former girlfriend put her arms around him was better than every comforting word.

“What the bloody fuck is that?”

Harry looked up, while gently disentangling from Ginny’s embrace. First, he heard the shrieking voice of Mrs Weasley, berating her youngest son for his foul mouth and next he heard a woman’s voice. The singing voice, audibly filled with pain and inner struggle, grew louder and louder. The sadness almost overwhelmed Harry, but the beauty of the song kept him from breaking apart.

 

_**Non, rien de rien.** _

 

“It’s coming from the garden,” Mr Weasley said as he stood up from the table, walking towards the front door. The others followed his example and made their way to the garden.  Ginny urged Harry to move with an impressive push.

 

_**Non, je ne regrette rien.** _

 

“I didn’t know Celestina Barfbeck was into crappy chansons,” George whispered, earning him a smack across the head from Mrs Weasley.

 

_**Ni le bien qu’on m’a fait.** _

 

“This is a Muggle-song,” Hermione said, visibly impressed. “An old one.”

And then there was nothing but open mouths and bulging eyes. Harry walked past them to see the reason for their astonishment.

 

_**Ni le mal tout ca m’est bien légal.** _

 

Harry felt salty water chastising his eyes, but he ignored it. He walked, no he ran towards the man standing in the garden, the black smoking perfecting his perfection as he turned out the old-fashioned boom box with a flick of his wand. Harry nearly jumped into the man, knocking them both to the ground while pressing his lips onto the man’s, covering his pale cheeks with tears in the process.

“H-Harry...”

But Harry kept kissing every part of the man’s face he could reach, hugging him so tightly that he almost broke several ribs.

“Air...”

Harry smiled and released him, pulling him back onto his feet.

“Harry...”

But Harry laid a finger on the man’s swollen lips, silencing him.

“You don’t have to say anything, Draco,” Harry whispered as he pulled him close for another kiss.

“For Merlin’s sake, pull yourself together,” Draco said, visibly overwhelmed by the love shower. “I know that I don’t have to say anything, but I want to. You need to know.”

Harry smiled through his tears as Draco tried the best he could to hold Harry back with his hand, preventing another smooch attack.

“I regret nothing, Harry,” Draco said solemnly.  He looked at the Weasleys, who had turned around to give them some privacy. He knew that they hadn’t missed a single word. “I regret nothing, because my life starts today. With you.”

Harry looked at his lover with such warmth and love, he nearly vaporised the poor man’s skin with nothing but his eyes.

“Now you may kiss me,” Draco said smugly, winking mischievously.  And Harry did, while loud cheering and whistling boosted their affairs.

It took only a few minutes, but Harry felt like he had run several miles. He was completely drained. There were no tears left, no worries. It was only Draco, the handsome, slender man next to him, a protective, strong arm around him to shield him from harm.

The silence coming from his best friend Hermione pulled him out of his happy bliss. He looked at her and clearly, he wasn’t the only one. Her eyes were wide, her mouth open, like she wanted to say something, but the sound wouldn’t come. It wasn’t until Ron saw the surprised looks that he turned his head, reluctantly facing his wife.

“What?” he said, radiating extreme discomfort. “Are you possessed or something?”

“No, not possessed,” Hermione mumbled absent-mindedly. “You...”

“Me Ron. Me husband. You Hermione. You nominee for funny farm.”

Harry suppressed a giggle, expecting one of Hermione’s rare, but infamous outbursts. But it didn’t come. She was just standing there, her face still intact.

“You didn’t sneer,” Hermione said softly. “Not even once.”

“Dear, I think you need a cup of tea,” Mrs Weasley said motherly, interrupting the awkward silence.  Hermione turned her head and nodded.

“Yeah, I think I do. Thanks, Mrs Weasley.”

“It’s _Mum_ , dear,” Mrs Weasley said as she gently took her daughter-in-law by her arm, leading her into the Burrow.

“Now look what you did,” George said, smirking. “Apparently being too long in your presence gives intellectual people like Hermione permanent brain damage.”

Ron mouthed a sincere _fuck you_ as he made sure Mr Weasley wasn’t looking. Harry smiled broadly. He loved them. He loved every single one of them. He loved Draco. As soon as they entered the house, Harry pulled his lover close for another kiss. He answered enthusiastically, lifting Harry from the ground in an attempt to put him as close as possible to his swollen lips.

“Oh, for fu...for the love of Merlin,” Ron exclaimed, avoiding Mrs Weasley’s flaming glare. “Get a room, you two!”

“Fine,” Draco retorted, his smile growing rapidly, possibly even outmatching the Cheshire cat’s iconic smile. “Can we borrow your old one?”

“To do what, if I may ask?” Mrs Weasley added sharply.

“To talk of course, Mrs Weasley,” Draco replied. “We have a lot of catching up to do. Sure you understand.”

“Of course, dear,” Mrs Weasley said, her cheeks reddening a bit. “I’m just being silly.”

“You’re not silly,” Draco said, placing a kiss on her cheek. “You’re concerned. I totally understand. I wish my parents were a bit more like you.”

He took Harry’s hand and walked towards the stairs.

“Did you really mean that?” Harry whispered.

“Yes,” Draco whispered back. “I only forgot to mention that you’re going to come in my arse first.”

Harry’s cock lengthened so fast that it nearly ripped through the fabric of his trousers and he wondered if they could make Ron’s room in time...

 

**3 hours later...**

 

Harry bit his tongue, completely consumed with arousal as Draco rose and fell over Harry’s stone-hard cock.  His lover was deliciously tight, mostly because Draco’s hole had had a completely lack of fingers, cocks and tongues to stretch him. He even had refused to touch himself in absence of Harry and he believed it, mostly because of the huge amount of come still present on Harry’s belly and chest after giving his lover a teasingly slow hand job. Every time Draco was on the brink of an orgasm, Harry would remove his hand from his lover’s throbbing cock, relocating his attention to Draco’s neglected hole, fucking him so hard with his tongue that Draco was eerily close to give his vocal cords permanent damage. Thank Merlin for inventing the Silencing Charm.

Draco had returned the favour, torturing Harry into insanity as he bottomed from the top, clenching his walls and slowly going up and down. Harry was sure his cock had never been this hard, despite the fact that he’d already come in Draco’s mouth. _Twice!_ Even after coming down Draco’s throat after a divine blowjob, his cheeky boyfriend refused to stop and kept sucking, ignoring Harry’s pleas to stop because of the over-sensitiveness of his abused manhood.  It took only twenty seconds of discomfort before a loud groan escaped Harry’s mouth as a second orgasm rippled through his balls, flooding his lover’s mouth with another huge amount of seed. Draco didn’t even twitch as he swallowed all Harry was giving him, licking his lips mischievously.

“I missed this, Harry,” Draco said huskily, speeding up his movements while reaching for his swollen cock. “I missed riding you into oblivion. I missed your cock in my mouth. I missed you bending me over the dinner table, fucking me so hard that I saw stars.”

“Draco...” Harry clenched his fists in a pathetic attempt to prevent what was about to come. His lover was relentless.

“I missed the look on your face as you’re about to come,” Draco panted, his hand stroking his cock furiously. “I missed the feeling of your cock pulsing inside my arse, spurting like a fire hose...”

“Fuck...” Harry blurted out as his cock was completely surrounded by Draco, triggering an even more powerful orgasm. Draco wiggled slowly, keeping Harry’s orgasm on an even level, which lasted for almost fifteen seconds. Spurt after spurt was shot deep into Draco, who came with a soundless scream, shooting his come across Harry’s face, who opened his mouth in an attempt to catch some of Draco’s liquid love.  He was lucky...

Harry felt a sting of abandonment as Draco disentangled himself from his spent cock.  He couldn’t be happier when Draco laid his head next to Harry’s, placing tender kisses in his neck.

“I love you, Harry,” he whispered. “I should have said it earlier...”

“I understand,” Harry said, his heart fluttering in all directions because of the words he was longing to hear. “I should have understood earlier...Your parents...”

“I have _you_ ,” Draco interrupted, his lips still pampering untouched skin. “I should have realised...

 

 

_“You should have told me!”_

 

_“It was meant as a surprise, Hermione!”_

 

 

“What the hell is that?” Harry whispered as the loud voice of Hermione penetrated their charms.

“I think Weasley has told the import-Weasley about his involvement in me being here,” Draco said, audibly enjoying the event.

“Ron?” Harry said. “He _hates_ you!”

“Hell yeah,” Draco said, grinning. “But do you know what he hates more?”

“What?”

“You being unhappy,” Draco replied softly.

A huge wave of gratitude washed over Harry as he caressed Draco’s sticky hair.

“He must really love you,” Draco said, sounding impressed and touched.

“I know...” Harry whispered, but fell silent as a loud grunt vaporised what was left of the protection charms.

 

 

_“Fuck me, Ron! Put your cock in my cunt! Fuck me!”_

 

_“For the love of Merlin! Use a Silencing Charm!”_

 

_“Ronald Weasley! There are people here who want to sleep!”_

 

 

“Hermione has a thing for good causes,” Harry explained, suppressing a snort as he saw Draco’s white face. “Makes her all hot and...”

“Enough,” Draco whispered. “Your friends are barking mad!  This house must be close to the gates of hell.”

“That’s not  as close as hot as it’s going to be underneath the blankets,” Harry purred, licking a stripe across Draco’s limp cock, which twitched with interest.

“But for Merlin’s sake, use a Silencing Charm,” Draco said, torn between arousal and agony as the guttural sound of Ron reaching climax reached their ears.

Harry smiled broadly. He waved his wand, only catching the sound of a furious Mrs Weasley stomping upstairs before the spell brought them the privacy they needed.  Harry knew they still needed to talk about the future, but the thought vanished as soon as Draco’s cock was safe and warm in Harry’s eager mouth.  The future was now.


End file.
